


as fine as i seem, i am not (i don't want to say goodbye)

by sleepynayeon



Series: i need you, but you don't need me [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, mutualism to unrequited, recollections of fluffy moments, sajeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: sana is dying,so why is jeongyeon the one hurting?





	as fine as i seem, i am not (i don't want to say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ANGST  
> sajeong is incredibly underrated, so i wanted to write something for it. don't ask me why i've gone on this angst binge, when i'm lying in bed late at night i get inspired lmao

"Does it hurt to know that she's dying?"

A question asked by almost everyone.

"Why do you care?"

Another question.

"She was cheating on you. She's the one dying, why are  _you_ the one hurting?"

A question that always,  _always_ followed the others up.

Why, Yoo Jeongyeon, did it hurt?

Minatozaki Sana cheated on you every single day.

You should be relieved; you're getting rid of her. Forever.

Yes, those were the idiots who never knew what love,

_true love,_

felt like.

They never knew what it felt like, to have someone by your side,

to share your joys and sorrows,

to be there when you need them.

That was what Sana did for Jeongyeon.

Always there to offer a reassuring hug,

a kiss, words of comfort.

Always there to laugh, to jump up in joy,

to look into Jeongyeon's eyes, cup her face, and say,

"I'm proud of you, Yoo Jeongyeon."

It was Jeongyeon's fault Sana ended up cheating on her. Of course, what would you expect from Sana? Her partner wasn't responding to her.

And it was Jeongyeon's fault Sana had been in that car,

the very car that flipped sixteen times over into a ditch.

Jeongyeon still loved her, why hadn't she done anything?

So for now, sitting by Sana's bed,

Jeongyeon is saying goodbye and reassuring herself it'll be fine,

as long as she's got her headphones on,

but instead of Sana,

the one dying,

being in pain,

Jeongyeon,

the one alive,

the one who was able to change this,

_but she didn't,_

is the one hurting.

Goodbyes and headphones are nothing.

All Jeongyeon wants is to see Sana alive and happy again.

 

As long as Jeongyeon is saying goodbye with her headphones on to a corpse,

it will not be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!  
> (could any of you find the song references?)


End file.
